noctus_gandafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dagboek Matthias
Maandag 31 augustus Matthias spendeert zijn laatste volledige dag in de gevangenis van Gent. Morgen zal hij na een celstraf van 2 jaar (voor inbraak) worden vrijgelaten. Matthias beslist om erg voorzichtig te zijn, zodat hij zeker vrij komt. Matthias gaat eerst een potje basketbal spelen. Daar wordt hij belaagd door zijn celgenoot Ahmed, een bullebak die vastzit wegens afpersing. Ahmed wil graag de spullen van Matthias, zeker zijn Sega. Matthias paait Ahmed en zegt er over te zullen nadenken. Daarna gaat hij rond in de cel om afscheid te nemen van andere gevangenen. Hij komt zijn vriend Igor Vlassov en zijn kompanen Boris en Piotr tegen. Die nodigen hem uit voor een spelletje poker in de avond, vergezeld van een fles of twee goeie vodka, onder het goedkeurend oog van een omgekochte bewaker. Matthias wil echter niet dronken worden op zijn laatste dag. Hij zal komen maar belooft verder niks. Hij vraagt wel aan Igor om uit te kijken naar een job. Igor belooft zijn best te doen. Later moet Matthias komen bij zijn reclasseringsambtenaar, de jonge Julie Rivière. Het is haar eerste echte job en ze neemt die serieus op. Ze is vriendelijk en behulpzaam naar Matthias toe en stelt allerhande vragen. Ze zegt dat ze in de eerste periode Matthias wekelijks op kantoor wil zien, in het Gentse gerechtsgebouw, om na een maand te evalueren. Ook zegt ze dat ze werk heeft gevonden voor Matthias, als staalarbeider in ArcelorMittal in de Gentse haven, te beginnen om 16u op maandag 6 september ter plekke. Ze zal Matthias er opvangen en begeleiden. Ze zegt ook dat morgen een pro deo advocaat, Paul Torfs, van het advocatenkantoor 'Mertens en Torfs', Matthias zal begeleiden voor zijn laatste wandeling weg uit de gevangenis. Verder gaat Matthias eten in de refter en komt daar weer een brutale Ahmed tegen, die zijn dreigementen herhaalt voor Matthias' spullen. Matthias geeft toe en zegt te zullen zien wat kan. Later wil hij zijn Sega klaarmaken om weg te geven aan Ahmed, maar dan zonder een klein onderdeel, zodat die niet werkt. Helaas breekt hij per ongeluk het hele toestel af. Hij weet het wel zo te vermommen dat het niet opvalt, en gaat zo vriendelijk om met Ahmed dat die helemaal smelt en het toestel dankbaar accepteert. Vervolgens gaat Matthias naar het pokerspel met Igor, Boris en Piotr. Hij wil wel niet drinken. Dat valt Igor op, die zegt dat dronken worden er niet toe doet, enkel het spel en het samen zijn. Toch gaat Matthias aan het drinken, maar dronken wordt hij niet. Igor vertrouwt Matthias toe dat hij hem benijdt, dat hij ook vrij wil omdat zijn vrouw Ilyena hoogzwanger is en ze samen een zoontje verwachten. In de nacht heeft Matthias een vreemde droom. Hij staat met Igor in een doolhof van staal. Boven de doolhof is de Groene Vallei zichtbaar en horen ze een vrouw kreunen en roepen om Igor – het is Ilyena die aan het bevallen is. Igor en Matthias gaan op zoek naar een uitgang. Die is niet te vinden, meer nog, de doolhof wordt steeds kleiner en de muren komen naar elkaar toe. Uiteindelijk lijkt Matthias echter te beseffen dat één muur niet bestaat uit staal maar uit karton. Zowel Igor als Matthias ontsnappen erdoor, en Igor loopt naar zijn vrouw die bevalt in het park. Achter hem hoort Matthias een sirene en ziet hij gevangenisbewakers in riot gear in de doolhof. Zij zien echter hem niet. Dinsdag 1 september Als Matthias wakker wordt, merkt hij dat de sirenes van de gevangenis werkelijk afgaan. In de gang lopen allerhande bewakers. Matthias vraagt wat rond en leert dat Igor effectief is ontsnapt! Verdere navraag en even spieken leren hem dat de achtermuur van de cel van Igor geheel is verdwenen, zo ook Igor zelf. De bewakers staan voor een raadsel. Na het ontbijt op zijn cel komt advocaat Paul Torfs, een opvallend haarloze man, om nog wat papieren in orde te maken en Matthias te begeleiden naar de bezoekersruimte, waar zus Gwendolien hem om 10u zal opwachten. Onderweg proberen detective Jan Van Mechelen en zijn jonge vrouwelijke partner vruchteloos vragen te stellen aan Matthias, om te zien of hij meer weet over de ontsnapping, maar de advocaat blokt dat af. De detective is zichtbaar gefrustreerd en zegt dat hij Matthias misschien later zal contacteren. Hij geeft Matthias ook een kaartje met zijn gegevens. Om tien uur wacht Gwendolien inderdaad Matthias op in de bezoekersruimte, in een gevangenis die wegens de ontsnapping in rep en roer staat. De advocaat gaat nog even wat papieren in orde maken, terwijl de ouders Matthias opbellen op Gwendolien's smartphone. Matthias en Gwendolien besluiten om te wachten tot de advocaat terugkomt met de papieren, maar hij verschijnt niet meer. Aan de balie zegt men dat de papieren reeds lang in orde zijn. Matthias krijgt zijn karige spullen terug en mag gaan. Matthias en Gwendolien praten bij onderweg naar Gwendolien's grote huis in het Gentse Miljoenenkwartier, waar Matthias van Gwendolien tijdelijk mag verblijven. Matthias' andere spullen staan opgeslagen bij zijn ouders. Dat zal hij later in orde maken, want hij wil een lange rit maken met zijn oude motor. Thuisgekomen wordt Gwendolien openhartiger en ze vraagt Matthias of hij iets weet over haar barnstenen hanger of een vreemde e-mail. Matthias weet daar niks van. Hij gaat eten afhalen en ziet daar het nieuws opstaan, dat vertelt over de ontsnapping van Igor. De gevangenismuur is teruggevonden in de Groene Vallei en de politie looft 1000 euro uit voor een waardevolle tip. Ook checkt Matthias zijn oude gsm en later zijn e-mails. Hij gaat ook een nieuw abonnement aan voor zijn telefoon. Veel e-mails zijn niet interessant, wel is er één van een onbekende afzender, die hem waarschuwt dat iemand vragen stelt over zijn familie, één van Karla De Valk, zijn contact die werkt als technisch specialist, en één van Igor Vlassov, die zegt niet te weten wat Matthias heeft gedaan, maar toch dankbaar is omdat hij weer vrij is en bij zijn vrouw en pasgeboren zoontje, 'Vrijheid'. Gwendolien werkt ondertussen nog een beetje, tot ze een telefoontje krijgt van de ouders, die haar zeggen dat zus Magali een ongeluk heeft gehad in Brussel en voor een nacht in het ziekenhuis ligt. Morgen hoopt de mama Matthias en Gwendolien thuis te zien voor een feestje voor Matthias. In de late avond gaan Gwendolien en Matthias nog uit en ze belanden in de Mississipi. Daar dansen beiden wat, en Matthias slaagt erin Vanessa te verleiden. Zij zegt dat ze met de bus rijdt tussen Gent Sint-Pieters en ArcelorMittal. Vanessa gaat akkoord om komende zaterdag 4 september met Matthias een ritje te maken op zijn motor. Uiteindelijk sluit de zaak en Gwendolien wil met de auto naar huis rijden, maar ze wordt erg ziek van de drank. In ieder geval brengt Matthias haar met een taxi weer naar huis en legt ze haar, straalbezopen en knock out, in bed. Daarna gaat Matthias op zoek doorheen Gwendolien's spullen. Hij vindt niks speciaals, behalve een pistool in Gwendolien's handtas. Waarom zat dat erin? De volgende dag wil Matthias vroeg opstaan om Gwendolien's auto weer op te halen. Woensdag 2 september Matthias droomt dat hij zit opgesloten in een kippenhok. Er is nergens een uitweg. Hij ziet dat er een boze boer komt aangelopen met een hooivork. Plots staat er een vos achter hem met een dode kip in zijn bek. Het dier peutert het gaas open, legt het kippetje neer en zegt: "ik toon je de weg naar buiten, volg mij en ik zal je leren om nooit meer opgesloten te worden!" Matthias volgt de vos nog net op tijd doorheen het gaaswerk en wordt vervolgens wakker. Matthias staat op en gaat Gwendolien's auto ophalen waar ze die had achtergelaten. Als Gwendolien uiteindelijk met een vreselijke kater de woonkamer in krabbelt, is Matthias fris en klaar om samen naar het ouderlijk huis te gaan voor de barbecue ter ere van zijn vrijlating. Samen rijden ze er heen. Matthias en Gwendolien komen aan bij het ouderlijk huis. Daar wordt Matthias meermaals neerbuigend behandeld door Peter De Muynck, die tegenwoordig blijkbaar in dienst is van zus Magali en die buiten in Magali's auto de wacht lijkt te houden. Gelukkig komt Magali uiteindelijk tussen en stuurt zij Peter weg. Matthias heeft het wel ook moeilijk met buurtgenoten die naar hem wijzen en tegen elkaar fluisteren. Er is een warm welkom tussen de familie. Maar er is iets aan de hand: Matthias wordt geplaagd door de stem van de vos die hij zag in zijn dromen. Die lijkt een invloed te willen hebben en hem bepaalde acties te suggereren. Het valt Matthias moeilijk om zich hier tegen te verzetten. Uiteindelijk gebeurt er iets heel vreemds. Plots begint de barbecue op het publieke grasveld naast het huis hoog in de lucht te zweven! Heeft iemand dat gezien? Hopelijk niet! De familie is in shock. Vader Luc trekt zich terug met een boek in zijn studie, moeder Nele doet alsof er niks aan de hand is. Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias zoeken elkaar op om te begrijpen hoe die barbecue nu toch kon gaan zweven? Plots gaat de bel. Twee agenten staan voor de deur, met Peter een eind verderop. Ze melden dat ze een telefoontje hebben gekregen uit de buurt van een... vliegende barbecue? Ze geloven er duidelijk zelf niks van. Gwendolien en Magali slagen hen erin te geloven dat het niks is. Overtuigd vertrekt de combi weer. Peter staat er fronsend op te kijken. Uiteindelijk komt de aap uit de mouw wanneer Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias hun vader vinden, lijkbleek in de studie, nerveus bladerend in een boek, de tranen nabij. De honden Asjira en Rufus dartelen door de kamer. Vader Luc besluit uiteindelijk te spreken. Huilend vertelt hij zijn kinderen hoe hij een tovenaar zou zijn. De kinderen staan er ongelovig op te kijken - wat, magie? Maak dat de kat wijs, dat bestaat niet! Vader biecht verder op dat hij zijn naam veranderde toen hij Nele huwde. Eerst heette hij Lucas Morrigan. Hij heeft nog een zus en een moeder die hij sinds 30 jaar niet meer zag, met wie hij geheel heeft gebroken en die wellicht niet eens weten waar hij is. Hij legt een stoffig fotoalbum open en schrijft een adres op: een zeker 'Recluse d'Arduinna' diep in de Ardennen! Daar zouden oma Caitlín en Birgit Morrigan mogelijks nog steeds kunnen wonen. Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias leggen verder hun ervaringen samen, terwijl mama Nele nerveus blijft beweren dat er niks aan de hand is. Hoezo kwamen zij de voorbije dagen alle drie in contact met dezelfde haarloze man, telkens in een andere hoedanigheid? Wie is die man, wat wil hij? Matthias en Magali zullen de nacht bij hun ouders doorbrengen terwijl Gwendolien naar huis gaat. De volgende dag zullen ze allen samen vroeg vertrekken richting de Ardennen, waar ze hopen hun onbekende oma en tante te kunnen ontmoeten voor meer broodnodige inzichten in wat er allemaal gaande is. Donderdag 3 september, ochtend tot namiddag Magali en Matthias dromen dezelfde droom, namelijk dat ze respectievelijk als de het coyote-archetype Huehuecoyotl en het vos-archetype Reinaert elkaar ontmoeten in de gangen van een fabriek waar kippen worden ingepakt in plastiek. Reinaert neemt het voortouw om te leren waar het gejank van een bange kat vandaan komt – ergens aan het einde van de lopende band? Beiden beleven zware tegenwind en moeten verpakkingsmateriaal ontwijken dat ook hen probeert in te snoeren. Uiteindelijk zien ze hoe de kat wordt ingepakt en afgevoerd, met een grijnzende ‘meneer proper’ die er handenwrijvend op zit te kijken. Daarna worden ze beiden wakker. Magali’s kamer is alweer een puinhoop. In paniek belt ze haar persoonlijke assistente Nathalie Seigneur, om haar raad te vragen. Die luistert geduldig en biedt aan om het appartement van Magali op te laten ruimen. Ze zal verlof regelen voor Magali maar waarschuwt ook voor een strategische vergadering van ISG en moederbedrijf Academi in Brussel komende maandag. Magali laat echter weten dat ze daar wellicht moeilijk voor kan voorbereiden, met alle vreemde dingen die gaande zijn. Daarna zegt Magali dat ze later zal terugbellen (wat ze uiteindelijk niet doet) en ze gaat naar de keuken, koffie zoeken. Moeder Nele is bezorgd maar uiteindelijk trekt ze met de stofzuiger naar Magali’s kamer, om deze op te ruimen. Ondertussen wordt Matthias wakker bovenop een glijbaan in de nabijgelegen speeltuin. Een jong meisje duwt tegen hem en vraagt hem of hij daar geslapen heeft. Daarna loopt ze weer naar haar mama, die fronsend staat te kijken. Buurvrouw José, berucht vanwege haar eindeloze roddelgedrag, klaagt tegen Matthias ‘dat het toch niet kan, zo een volwassen man aan de drugs’ en dergelijke. Matthias wimpelt haar af, zoekt en vind een ingang in het eigen huis, en glipt naar binnen alsof er niks aan de hand is. Matthias en Magali ontmoeten elkaar vervolgens in de keuken en wisselen ervaringen uit. Ze leren dat ze beiden dezelfde droom hebben gedroomd. Ook melden ze dat de vos en de coyote tegen hen fluisteren, alsof die steeds prominenter in hen aanwezig worden en hun eigen mening proberen doen gelden. En hoe zou het met Gwendolien zijn? Als Magali de coyote is en Matthias de vos, is Gwendolien dan de kat die werd weggevoerd? Zou er iets met haar gebeurd zijn? Als bij wonder gaat plots de vaste lijn. Aan de andere kant: Rachida, de kuisvrouw van Gwendolien! Ze is overstuur, want de deur van Gwendolien’s huis stond open en in de hal en de woonkamer waren sporen van ontvoering te vinden: een omgeduwde kapstok en een doek met een weeë geur. Van Gwendolien geen spoor. Magali weet Rachida zover te krijgen dat ze de zaak loslaat en weer naar huis gaat, aangezien “Gwendolien te lang is uitgeweest en teveel heeft gedronken en straks naar hier zal komen”. Magali zou wel haar loon voor vandaag uitbetalen. Magali en Matthias besluiten om samen naar papa Luc te gaan, die in de bibliotheek over oude foto-albums gebogen zit. Ze willen beter begrijpen wat er nu precies gaande is? Luc herhaalt wat hij de avond tevoren al zei, namelijk dat de ‘avatars’ diep in zijn kinderen zich stilaan naar de voorgrond lijken te begeven, en dat ongetwijfeld zullen blijven doen totdat Magali en Matthias zélf hun inherente krachten controleren. Op de vraag van zijn kinderen hoe het dan met hem zélf zit, lamenteert hij dat hij zijn eigen krachten heeft onderdrukt om met zijn vrouw Nele te kunnen trouwen – waarna zijn lichaam helemaal is weggepieterd... Ook bespreken ze met hun papa Gwendolien – er zijn vreemde dingen aan de hand bij haar thuis! Uiteindelijk besluiten Matthias en Magali erheen te gaan en het huis beter te onderzoeken en later terug te keren. Zonder mama iets te zeggen, want dat zou voor onnodig drama zorgen, voor men meer weet… Zo doen ze het. Met hun motoren rijden ze door een stad die andermaal vast staat in de file. Zonder problemen komen ze aan bij Gwendolien’s huis. Daar zien ze haar auto, de dag tevoren door haar geparkeerd. Met Matthias’ reservesleutel gaan ze naar binnen en vinden er inderdaad wat Rachida had omschreven. Gwendolien’s jas en handtas zijn niet aanwezig. Haar pistool is niet te vinden, maar wel vijf reserve patronen vol kogels, die Matthias meeneemt. Een verder onderzoek buiten het huis doet hen in de struiken een nieuwe verpakking vinden van een fles ‘sevorane’. Onderzoek via smartphone leert Magali dat dit een professioneel anesthesisch product is, gebruikt in moderne ziekenhuizen. Vandaar dus die vreemde geur in huis! Gwendolien is verdoofd afgevoerd door iemand die ze wellicht niet had gezien! Wat nu te doen? Gewoon naar de politie stappen zou vragen opleveren waar men nu geen antwoord op kan of wil geven. Matthias suggestie is bellen naar Jan Van Mechelen, de rechercheur die hij ontmoette in de Nieuwe Wandeling. Die man leek hen eerlijk. En dat doen ze! De man is één en al oor en belooft hen discretie als ze met hem afspreken in de Spinnekop, een cafeetje niet ver van zijn politiekwartier, om samen alles wat gaande is te bespreken. Enige tijd later ontmoeten Magali en Matthias in de Spinnekop de rechercheur, een oude agent die muf ruikt en die om elf uur in de ochtend reeds aan het bier zit en smerige shag rookt. Hij neemt het dossier erbij dat hij aanlegde over de familie De Paepe, omdat het tjokvol vreemde voorvallen zit die niemand weet te verklaren. Ook vertelt hij aan Matthias en Magali dat zijn collega Ellen Goossens ondertussen navraag doet rond het huis van Gwendolien om te zien of iemand iets vreemds heeft gezien. En dan volgt de onthulling: iemand die nog laat met zijn hond wandelde heeft inderdaad ook daar een dienstwagen opgemerkt van FPC Gent, een splinternieuwe en semi-private kruising tussen een psychiatrie en een gevangenis naast de Gentse wijk De Muide. Alles wijst erop dat zowel ene Samuel Morrigan als nu ook Gwendolien daarheen zijn verplaatst, maar rechercheur Van Mechelen kreeg geen toegang tot het centrum en het personeel beweerde ook dat Samuel daar niet was. Magali en Matthias hebben er genoeg van. Deze rechercheur, Derrick of Mulder of wat dan ook, lijkt een figuur waarmee zijn collega’s lachen. Hij kan hen niet helpen. Dan maar zelf dit mysterie uitklaren! Ze krijgen de nodige gegevens mee van de rechercheur, over Samuel Morrigan en de patiënten binnen het FPC, en keren weer naar huis om dit alles met hun vader te bespreken. De rechercheur zouden ze op de hoogte houden! Terwijl Matthias even later moeder Nele bezighoudt, kijkt vader Luc vreemd op van het persoonsdossier van die ‘Samuel Morrigan’ – daar prijkt duidelijk als moeder de naam van Birgit Morrigan, de zus die hij al zoveel jaar niet meer zag! Hij kijkt versteld op: blijkbaar had ook zij een zoon gekregen! Maar het is duidelijk dat er iets vreemd aan de hand is en dat zowel Gwendolien als Samuel tegen hun wil naar het FPC lijken te zijn afgevoerd... Magali en Matthias zitten samen in de bibliotheek van hun papa om een ‘aanvalsplan’ op te stellen. Enig onderzoek leert Magali dat het hoofd van de FPC-dienst ‘observatie’, ene Karel Mertens, nog in haar klas heeft gezeten, toen ze studente criminologie was! Daar kwam ze goed mee overeen, dus misschien zou ze hem kunnen overhalen om haar een rondleiding te geven in het centrum en haar zo inspiratie te geven voor ‘meer menselijke gesloten centra voor vluchtelingen’? Ook downloadt ze een brochure voor de naasten van wie patiënt is in het FPC, om te zien wat er kan of moet. Ondertussen spendeert Matthias zijn tijd om in contact te komen met Igor Vlassov, zijn oude kompaan vanuit de Nieuwe Wandeling aangezien op de patiëntenlijst van het FPC de naam prijkt van Olaf Davidov, een Tsjetjeen met een zwaar drugprobleem die steeds weer vervalt en die sinds kort in het FPC is opgenomen. Terwijl Magali er in slaagt om een afspraakje te versieren met Karel Mertens, doet ook Matthias een hoop telefoontjes die hem er uiteindelijk in doen slagen om een ontmoeting met Olaf Davidov te pakken te krijgen, zogenaamd als iemand die dringend nieuws brengt over zijn familie... Afzonderlijk van elkaar vertrekken Matthias en Magali naar het FPC. Voor Matthias naar binnen gaat, ontmoet hij een Rus die hem een pakje geeft voor Olaf en een blokje heroïne om in zijn schoenen binnen te smokkelen. Matthias sluipt ook rond het centrum en kijkt eens goed rond. Het valt hem op dat één blok van het centrum in de stijgers staat zonder dat er arbeiders te zien zijn. Reinaert, zijn Avatar, begint een gesprekje met hem: “er is iets vreemds aan de hand met die stijgers – geef je eens over aan je talenten om het beter te bekijken?” Voor het eerst geeft Matthias toe, waarna zijn beleving van materie en ruimte ontzéttend verscherpt wordt en hij tot op de millimeter nauwkeurig lijkt te weten uit welk materiaal zijn omgeving bestaat... Inderdaad: dat is geen functionele stelling, eerder dient die om het gebouw erachter van het gezicht te onttrekken. Matthias sms’t dit nog door naar Magali vooraleer hij naar binnen gaat, Olaf tegemoet. Matthias wordt voorbij de veiligheidsvoorzieningen geleid en zal een kwartier tot een half uur krijgen met Olaf Davidov in zijn cel in de dienst ‘observatie’. Het is duidelijk dat de man ver heen is in zijn verslaving. Maar dankbaar met het blokje heroïne is hij zeker! Na de ontmoeting spreekt Matthias nog een functionaris aan, omdat 'Olaf er zo slecht uitzag’ en ‘Matthias zich zorgen maakte om zijn medicatie’? Hij mocht even wachten in de wachtzaal. Ondertussen heeft Magali haar ontmoeting met haar oude vriend aan het onthaal. Hun contact is warm en de man is maar al te bereid om allerhande dingen uit te leggen terwijl ze door het gebouw wandelen. Magali leidt hem stiekem in de richting van de dienst ‘intensieve zorgen’, waarover Matthias’ tip ging. Uiteindelijk belanden ze voor een grote stalen dubbele deur, die een stuk van de dienst afsluit voor spiedende ogen. Magali daagt Karel uit: vroeger was hij zo een geniepige durfal, en hun belevenissen waren zo wild? Is hij nu zelf ook niet benieuwd om te weten wat er achter de deur ligt? De man laat zich langzaam vermurwen en belt uiteindelijk aan. Terwijl Magali en diensthoofd Karel wachten aan de deur, is Matthias ten einde raad. Hij heeft geen idee meer wat hij doen kan. Daarom keert hij naar binnen en begint een gesprek met ‘Reinaert’ – kan die hem niet helpen? De stem fluistert terug: “als je bereid bent om helemaal de controle te lossen, wandel dan de toiletten in”. Matthias doet dit. Even lijkt er niks te gebeuren! Of toch wel? Als Matthias weer de deur uitstapt, merkt hij dat hij in heel andere toiletten is dan tevoren! Een veiligheidsagent wandelt binnen. Die kijkt Matthias onderzoekend aan, terwijl hij lijkt na te denken of Matthias daar wel hoort te zijn. Matthias is het beu. Hij wil de man intimideren en stampt de deur open waar die net is gaan zitten. Een gevecht ontstaat. Maar Matthias bakt er weinig van. Twee keer kan de veiligheidsagent de slagen ontwijken. Uiteindelijk vraagt hij: “waarom sla je mij”, waarna zijn verbaasde ogen vallen op Matthias’ naamplaatje. “een gast onder de naam De Paepe… Heb je toevallig een zus die Gwendolien heet?” Beiden worden op dat moment opgeschrikt. Iemand loopt roepend voorbij de deuren van het toilet. “Hulp! Iemand heeft een epileptische aanval!” Die ‘iemand’ was de waker die uiteindelijk de metalen dubbele deuren had geopend naar het afgesloten deel van het FPC en vervolgens weigerde Magali en diensthoofd Karel er binnen te laten. Waarna ook Magali toegaf aan het geniepige stemmetje van Huehuecoyotl in haar. “Wil je zien wat we samen kunnen?”, fluisterde de stem haar toe. Magali liet de controle los, waarna een stroomstoot uit een nabij stopcontact de wachtpost zieltogend op de grond liet belanden. De bewaker in de toiletten liet er geen gras over groeien. “Vlug, volg me, ik breng je naar Gwendolien!” En Matthias en de man sprintten, voorbij een verraste Magali. Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, Magali en Matthias De bewaker die Magali en Matthias door de afgesloten vleugel van het FPC leidt, stelt zich in de vlucht voor als Thomas Van Marcke. Hij werkt in het centrum als technicus. De afgelopen dagen en weken waren voor hem heel wazig, tot Gwendolien er vannacht in slaagde om tot zijn psyche door te dringen en hem om zijn hulp vroeg. Thomas merkte tot zijn afschuw dat hij deelnam aan een gruwelijk experiment op Gwendolien en nog iemand. Wat er precies gebeurd is, weet hij niet, want na zijn hulp met de installatie van allerlei apparaten diende hij de kamer te verlaten. Sindsdien houdt hij zich stil en doet hij alsof er niks aan de hand is, maar hij staat stijf van de angst. “Jullie moeten opschieten! Zo dadelijk komt er hulp voor Karl, de hoofdbewaker!” Donderdag 3 september, late namiddag, iedereen De drie redders helpen Gwendolien en Samuel – Gwendolien weet zijn naam te vertellen en dat hij een directe kozijn is, de zoon van de (voorheen onbekende) zus van hun vader! – rechtop en zetten hen in beweging. Net op tijd, of net te laat, want plots blinken de lichten naar rood en vertelt een vrouwenstem door de speakers “dat het FPC in lockdown gaat in vijf minuten en dat bezoekers zich naar de uitgang moeten reppen”. Vlug volgt het gezelschap Thomas naar de kamer van de beveiliging. Die is leeg, want bewaker Karl, die de vleugel bezette, is eerder al bewusteloos – of erger – neergegaan. Verschillende mensen gaan op zoek in de ruimte. Matthias vindt een schouderholster met een Glock 17 erin (helaas zijn Gwendolien’s patronen nog elders), Gwendolien grijpt een briefje mee van een zekere dokter IJssel aan Karl, Samuel vindt de sleutels van de lockup kastjes en haalt er zijn eigen spullen uit (maar laat die van Gwendolien liggen…), en de anderen morrelen aan de veiligheidsdeur die leidt naar het binnenplein van het FPC. Gelukt! De deur gaat open! Maar… door de regenwolken komt schaars zonlicht gevallen, en dit heeft op Gwendolien en Samuel een schrikbarend effect. Een lichtstraal raakt de hand van Gwendolien, die meteen zwart blakert. Samuel kan zijn primaire doodsangst voor het zonlicht niet weerstaan en schuilt onder een mat. Magali bedekt Gwendolien in alle stoffen die ze kan vinden en weet haar mee naar buiten te nemen, ook al pruttelt zij ernstig tegen. Op dat moment barst de deur open. Daar staan de hoofdbewaker Karl en twee veiligheidsagenten. Karl ziet er erg slecht uit, vanwege de elektriciteit die eerder door hem was gegaan. Maar hij staat terug rechtop en ziet er razend kwaad uit! Samuel heeft geen zin in een rel, en samen met Thomas steken ze hun handen omhoog om zich over te geven. Magali trekt Gwendolien verder naar buiten, maar die weigert plots, om zich los te rukken, terug naar binnen te hollen en zich ook onder de mat te verstoppen. Matthias is wel klaar voor een gevecht, en richt het pistool dat hij vond op de belagers. Dat doet één van hen terugdeinzen. Maar dan gooit Karl zich op Matthias. Er vallen slagen heen en weer. Matthias gebruikt het pistool als knuppel en weet Karl een gerichte slag toe te dienen. Echter, een deel van de wonden herstelt zich! En dan gebeurt iets ongelooflijks: Samuel, die al moeite had om te weerstaan aan de honger, laat zijn controle glippen en zet zijn tanden in de nek van de bewaker, die was afgeleid vanwege het kabaal rechts van hem. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer de man alle tegenstand staakt en zich gedwee laat doen. Matthias heeft niks gezien, die is te druk bezig met zijn eigen handgemeen. Maar Thomas kan eindelijk de doodschrik niet meer aan en zet het op een lopen, naar buiten, voorbij een twijfelende Magali. Het bloed dat stroomt uit de nek van de eerste bewaker maakt dat Gwendolien’s zelfcontrole het begeeft. Ze gooit zich als een razende op de tweede bewaker en lijkt sneller dan Samuel te willen drinken. Het duurt niet lang vooraleer de twee bewakers hun bewustzijn verliezen door het vele bloedverlies. Buiten krijgt Magali een telefoontje van Karel Mertens, haar ex-klasgenoot die haar binnen het FPC had begeleid, die zich ernstige vragen stelt over waar ze is? Snel legt Magali in en keert op haar stappen terug. Ze ziet Matthias en Karl voor zich in gevecht, en slaat hem tegen de slapen. Met de hulp van Gwendolien en Samuel kreunt Karl uiteindelijk, verdwaasd en verdoofd, onder de computerterminals. Maar lange respijt zou men niet hebben! Snelle voetstappen naderden vanuit de gangen, en een traangasgranaat rinkelte de aanpalende gang in. Thomas had eerder al het gezelschap gewezen op de vluchtgang die Vodalus gebruikte om het centrum in en uit te gaan. Helaas was die enkel via Karl’s elektromagnetische kaart toegankelijk. Matthias wachtte echter niet, en vroeg zijn avatar Reinaert om hulp. Hij loste de controle, gaf zich over aan krachten die hij niet begreep, en het stalen luik van de tunnel veranderde in karton – maar niet enkel dat, ook een stuk van de vloer, het tapijt en de muur! En een stekende hoofdpijn vloerde hem bijna. Maar de gang was vrij! En het gezelschap aarzelde niet om erin te duiken, weg van hier! Een eind in de tunnel zag het gezelschap hoe Karl over de rand gebogen riep naar hen. Het kon niet dat hun achtervolgers hen zomaar achterna zouden kunnen! De gezamenlijke krachten van Magali – voor het eerst als enigszins gecontroleerde magie – en Matthias – andermaal in het wilde weg – maakten dat de computers in de kamer boven hen ontploften en ook het plafond van de gang deels naar beneden kwam. Men liep snel weg van deze gekte, dieper de tunnel in. Een kleine kilometer lang namen ze bochten links en rechts. De TL-verlichting had het begeven, maar Gwendolien en Samuel wisten nog redelijk goed te zien en leidden de anderen verder. De familie – nu samen – grepen de gelegenheid aan om te praten over wat er allemaal gaande was, wie ze waren, waar ze heen konden? Meerdere pistes kwamen aan bod: hun contact bij de politie (Jan Van Mechelen), Samuel’s kraakpand in Antwerpen, het huis van de ouders van Magali, Gwendolien en Matthias, het huis van Gwendolien, of toch de heksencommune van de Morrigan familie, waar Samuel was grootgebracht? Men neigde naar de laatste optie, omdat die duidelijk het veiligste was, en uiteindelijk wist Samuel te zien dat hij een sms’je had gekregen van Trees en Hermelijn, dat hem vertelde dat ze ook naar de Ardennen waren getrokken – dat gaf de doorslag! Aan het einde van de tunnel kwam men uit in een kamer, die duidelijk was verbouwd om plaats te maken voor de ingang. Er brandden talloze kaarsen, er waren krijttekeningen aangebracht en er lagen botjes en prullen allerhande in een rituele opstelling waarvan de meer occult lieden van het gezelschap zigeunermagie in zagen. Verder in de kamer neuriede een klein meisje, dat verlegen naar hen keek. Samuel trad voorzichtig naar haar toe, en later naar de anderen in de groep, terwijl ze tal van kleine ritueeltjes en testen leek te doen, en verbluft leek van de resultaten. Maar toen een stem van boven haar riep, vluchtte ze snel weg. Een gezelschap van zigeuners verzamelde zich rond het gebouwtje. Magali, die met haar kennis van Spaans, Frans en Italiaans genoeg noties had van Romaanse talen, verstond in verhakkeld Roemeens bange, opgewonden woorden als “duivels!”. Het was onduidelijk hoe het kleine meisje er precies in slaagde om terug tot bij hen te geraken, maar als bij toverslag wist ze blijkbaar gebruik te maken van een stiller moment om samen met haar broer Marko tot bij het gezelschap te geraken. Marko sprak wel Nederlands, en vertaalde voor zijn zus, die blijkbaar Yasmina heette. Hij vertelde de familie dat Yasmina contact kon maken met de geestenwereld en haar voorouders en had begrepen dat ze een rol te spelen hadden ver voorbij dit moment. Men moest hier weg, vooraleer de zigeunerclan ertoe zou komen om hen over te leveren aan Vodalus, die op weg zou zijn! En zo gebeurde: op een onbewaakt moment kort na zonsondergang (een moment dat volgens Yasmina heel even veilig was voor Gwendolien en Samuel, maar al snel niet meer, omdat Vodalus zou ontwaken en hen op het spoor komen), leidde het tweetal hen door het kamp richting de haven, waar een gammele boot op hen wachtte. Yasmina gaf hen nog elk een amulet van oud kinderspeelgoed, botjes en kroonkurkjes. “Dat zou de boze geesten op afstand houden!”. De boot vaarde richting een plaats waar Yasmina’s sympathisanten voor hen een oud busje hadden voorzien. En zo geschiedde het dat het viertal in een oud zigeunerbusje onderweg was richting hun (voor drie van hen) onbekende familie, op zoek naar antwoorden en houvast... Agenda * zaterdag 5 september: ritje Matthias met Vanessa * maandag 7 september: start eerste shift Matthias bij ArcelorMittal